new boy: nerd turned hot
by GoodeGirl4ever
Summary: Cammie's best boy friends (grant, jonas and nick) are getting a new cartain Mr. Green eyed roommate after preston leaves! But when the boy finally comes, he is nothing like the Nerd he is meant to be like. Please read and review. I suck at summeries but it's better then it sounds! All normal! no spies!
1. New Nerd boy in coming!

**I know I should be concentrating on my other story, 'Destined to be together?' but I watched this programme and got this idea stuck in my head.**

**Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to Ally Carter **

Cammie's POV:

Hello. My name is Cameron Morgan, but I prefer Cammie. I go to Gallagher's Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women, In Roseville, Virginia. And right now, I'm sitting outside at the table with my six best friends, Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton, Macey McHenry, Grant Newman, Nick Cross and Jonas Anderson. We'd all been friends since we first came to Gallagher. I was sort of the odd one out though; I wasn't pretty like Mace, Bex and Liz. Plus Grant and Bex were together, and so was Nick and Macey and Liz and Jonas (nerd love).

Anyway, today the guys were complaining about the new roommate that they were getting. There were supposed to be four in a room, but their last friend left last semester, so they were getting a new one.

"This Zachy sounds like a dork to me!" Nick was complaining.

"His name is not Zachy," I said.

They complete ignored me.

Wow, so much for best friends. Thanks guys.

"I am NOT living with a dork!" Grant screamed, causing a few people to stare at us.

"Could you be any louder? I think the people on the other side of campus haven't heard you yet," Macey said, filing her nails.

"Well you're not going to be living with a total stranger," Jonas said.

"Yeah, and WE so knew each other when we first came here," heavy sarcasm, which caused me glares from the boys.

"Even his name sounds weird. I mean Zach Goode? Seriously?" Nick went on.

I stared at him. "You can't judge someone because of their name. I mean, he could be really nice."

Nick stared back at me with a look of disbelieve. "Of course you can judge someone because of their name. If you hear the name Nick Cross, you know it's going to be someone amazing, which I am." We all looked at him with our eyebrows raised. Nick continued. "But if you hear a name like, I don't know, maybe Zach Goode, it sounds like a dork." Nick was total idiot.

"Not only that, but been also lose our bean-bag corner!" I rolled my eyes as Grant said that. The rooms weren't that small and they had managed to have a bean-bag corner when Preston was with them. This Zach guy actually didn't sound that bad.

*:*:*:*:*

After lunch, we went to the boy's dorm to find out a bit more about Zach. When we got there, Liz and Jonas instantly went over to the computer and started typing away. Me, Mace and Bex sat on the been-bags, Nick was looking in the mirror, doing his hair (such a girl) and Grant was pacing up and down (he was a pacer, it was sooo annoying).

After a few minutes, Liz And Jonas both said at the same time, "Found him!"

We all rushed over to them and crowed around them. Time to see who Zach Goode was.

"He was sort of hard to find cuz apparently; he doesn't really do much social websites or anything, so we had to break into the schools records." Jonas explained.

We all stared at him and Liz.

"You- you broke into the schools records?" Bex asked in disbelieve. Then she surprised as all. "Why didn't you tell us you could earlier, huh? Imagine what we'll find out about everyone!" she looked really excited now.

"Bex," I said calmly, "We can't go putting our noses in other people's business. Now let's just concentrate on Zach Goode."

We all turned to the screen and Macey started reading.

"Zachary James Goode, 15, born in America, blah, blah, blah. Last school was Blackthrone institute for boys in Maine, that's about a day drive from here."

"It doesn't say why he's moving here." I said

"Maybe he was expelled." Bex replied.

"I guess we'll find out when he gets here." Grant said disgustedly. What was wrong with these boys? I bet they will be good friends when Zach gets here. Um… I wonder when he is getting here.

"Does it say anything about when he's getting here?" I asked.

Liz scrolled down the page but came up with nothing because she shook her head. "Nothing."

That's when I saw the pictures. How could I miss them?

"Hey, let's see those pictures," I said, pointing at them.

Liz clicked on the first one and we were all taken aback. Okay, I admit it; he looked like a proper nerd. I mean, not to be rude, but he had braces and massive glasses, and let's just say he definitely needed to improve his fashion sense. I could see Macey grimacing at his clothes. The guys looked horrified.

"We have to live with him?" Grant managed to get out. It was quite funny actually.

"Click on the second picture," I said. I really wanted to see it.

Liz clicked on it.

It was better than the other one, but not much. Nick, Grant and Jonas, it seemed, had had enough.

"I am not living with him. Actually, I'm going right to go right now and see if he can be put somewhere else." Nick said. The other two said they'll come with him and they walked out.

"He's not that bad," I said, before we all cracked up. I know it was mean of us, but the gut did look nerdy (just saying, I have nothing against nerds, I'm best friends with Jonas and Liz and they're awesome,). Plus, Nick's, Grant's and Jonas's expression were soo funny.

Liz logged out and us four headed over to out dorm.

**That's chapter 1 finished guys! Hope you like. I only did the pictures that way, cuz these 7 are in for a massive surprise. And as you know, a lot about your appearance can change from when you are younger.**

**Plz review and fave!**


	2. Dorm advisor's and 'Goodey-two-shoes'

**Finally done Chapter 2, had to think about it for a while. But anyway, it's done now!**

**Thx for reviewing the last one! There will be POV changes, so be careful not to get confused. It's sort of necessary.**

**And in case you haven't figured it out, Gallagher is a boarding school.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter. She owns everything**

Chapter 2:

3rd person's POV (couldn't do Nick's, Grants, and Jonas).

Nick, Grant and Jonas were sitting on the chairs outside the dorm advisor's office. They were either staring down grumpyly at their shoes or the floor or glaring at anyone who so much as even glanced at them.

The place was crowed. This one boy with a blue clipboard in his hand came up to them, asking for a pen. Jonas gave him and the boy went and sat down a few chairs away from them, scribbling away.

After a while, Grant, Jonas and Nick put on girly voices and said some very nasty things about 'Zachy-poo.' Jonas wasn't a very confident person and wouldn't usually speak of some-one like that, but he and Preston had been best friends within their group and he missed him the most.

Sometime later, the dorm advisor, Ms. Parker, finally came out. The three boys all rushed towards her and started talking at once.

"Please, can't we choose who we live with?" Jonas said.

"Boys, lis-"Ms. Parker was cut off by Grant.

"The guy looks like a total dork," added Grant.

"As you know, my father…" Nick started but this time was cut of by the boy who had asked them for a pen.

"Thanks, man, for the pen," he said, holding the pen out for Jonas.

Jonas took the pen then turned to Ms. Parker again.

"As you know, Ms. Par-" Nick was cut of yet again.

"Boy's," she said.

The Pen boy was looking at them curiously from one to the other.

"I am NOT sharing a room with Mr. I'm Zachy Goodey-two-shoes."

The Pen boy started smirking but only Ms. Parker took any notice of him.

"We've seen pictures of him, he's a total nerd." Nick said. Then as if only just realizing Jonas was there, quickly added. "No offence."

"None taken," Jonas replied.

Pen boy decided to interrupt again. "Here's the form you wanted me to fill in, Ms. Parker." He smirked at the boys who were all glaring at him.

"Thank you. As I am sure, you have already met your roommates?" Ms. Parker answered/asked Pen boy.

"I think I have," that annoying smirk was still on his face."

"Good, so you can go now. Anyway, I'm not sharing a dorm with Zach-poo." Instead of smirking, Pen boy was glaring.

"I don't like that name, you know." All three boys turned around. Instead of smirking, Pen boy was glaring.

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Grant asked.

"Kind of hard, mate, I'm sure you'll understand soon." They decided to ignore him.

But before either of them could open their mouths again, Ms. Parker spoke up. "Well, if you have any trouble, come speak to me." She said to Pen boy. "Oh, and I think it's best if you introduce yourself now to these boys. Don't you think?" she raised both her eyebrows.

"We don't care who you are!" Nick nearly shouted then remembered a teacher was there. "Sorry, miss."

"I'm very sure you'd be interested in who I am." Pen boy calmly replied.

"And why is that? And who are you?" Grant asked.

Pen boy smirked.

"Goode. Zach Goode."

**Hey, what do you think? Goode? Bad? ease review.**

**Btw, did you guess who 'pen boy' was? I know it's a stupid name, but I couldn't think of anything else to call him!**

**sorry it's sort, couldn't think of what else to add in. But I promise to make it longer next time!**


	3. opinions

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Btw, lots of POV changes coming up!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Ally Carter!**

Chapter 3

3rd persons POV:

Jonas, Nick and Grant froze, their mouths wide open, eyes wide. Behind them, Zach smirked and simply said, "You might want to close your mouths, I'm sure you don't want to catch any flies at the moment."

At the sound of his voice, the three boys slowly turned so they were facing each other, and then fully turned in slow motion to face Zach. Zach just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," the dorm advisor said, and turned around and walked back into her office.

* * *

Jonas's POV:

"Goode. Zach Goode." I froze. I could not believe it. What happened to the nerd boy? This boy looked like a proper player, not the boy with the braces and glasses we'd seen. What the hell happened? (don't answer that).

Beside me, I could feel Nick and Grant frozen as well, probably thinking the same thing as me. Together, we turned and looked at each other before looking at Zach Goode.

* * *

Nick's POV:

No way! This had to be some joke. This could not be right. I didn't want to share a room with a jerk, but I didn't want to share a room with this boy either! He looked like his ego needed deflating. The way he was smirking, like he owned the world and could get anything he wanted! And from the corner of my eyes, I could see girls pointing at him.

No way! I got everything I wanted. I was the rich boy, the hot boy, the popular boy, the boy every girl wanted.

Well, I had news for this boy. No way was he taking over my place. He stood no chance against me.

* * *

Grant's POV:

No way was this guy Goode. He actually looked alright. And the way he had spoken earlier, he sounded like a fun mate to have. I don't think the others seemed to agree. This guy had a lot to get through. He would have to prove himself if he wanted to be accepted.

Choosing between my best friends and a new stranger, I would of course choose my friends. I mean even though he looked all right, I hardly knew him. And I certainly didn't know him enough to lose my friends over.

* * *

3rd persons POV:

The boys finally got over their shock.

"So you're Goode," Jonas stated the obvious.

"Yeah, I am." Zach replied, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Can you tell me where our dorm is?" Zach asked.

The three boys stared at Zach, and Zach stared right back until Grant decided to break the silence.

"Come on, it's this way." Jonas and Nick pushed past Zach, heading to their room, with Grant staying to help Zach with his luggage before following behind.

**What do you think? Please review. I promise the meetings nearly here! Let me know what you think and how everyone else should react to Zach!**

**sorry it's so short, but it will get longer!**


End file.
